User talk:97.107.87.250
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Graveyard - A Dead Is Dead gamplay site Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dead is Dead: A gaming playstyle choice page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Gunny (Talk) 07:36, 21 January 2012 Prepping for the campaign Please make sure your character has a background filled out that gives a reasonable rationale for his choice to attempt entry in the Imperial Legion of the 'Thorsz through Death Test. The beginning of the campaign will require (temporary, at least) employment in the Legion. Also, if you have not yet done so, please list at least one talent/spell/language in the abilities table (parameter |ability1= etc.) that your character is studying and list today's date as the start date for this study. It takes 3 in-game months to learn a new talent/spell/language. You may study up to 3 at any given time and select them after leveling and IQ points and/or other requirements are met. I am currently writing the beginning of a campaign that will branch out from the existing module we're in. I hope you're interested in continuing forward. Due to writing the campaign (I'll be writing my own material for this), I'm looking at attempting a fairly regular schedule of game sessions perhaps every 2-3 weeks, probably on Sunday evenings. Timing will depend, of course, on who is playing in the campaign and their best availability. I would like no less than 3, and can probably take up to 5-6 player characters to start with. Let me know how this sounds and if Sunday, 20April2014 at 5:30pmish is a good day/time for the next session. The Gunny ''' 20:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) XP award You get 192xp for the first session and another 101 for the second session. The way I'm doing it if if you don't show up for a session, you don't get the experience for that one. All xp is shared by the party, as long as they all contribute. Stuff like not contributing, going out of character too much, stuff like that will get you less xp. Real good rp and showing up will gain you extra xp. Your character has enough xp to add one attribute point to ST, DX or IQ. Go ahead and add it and make whatever changes you need to talents, etc. I got the bugs worked out (I think) of the macros. Next session will be in a couple/three weeks or so. Feedback is always welcome. The Gunny ' 01:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Sunday May 18, 2014 5:30PM EDT Is the next scheduled session. Please let me know if you can make it.' The Gunny ' 19:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :XP award for last session is 50XP each. I'll figure out when the next session is and let you know.' The Gunny ''' 00:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC)